The Lone Son
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: There are plans in this world. Plans for three brothers. Dean, Sam and Max Winchester. Dean, The Righteous Man, vessel for Michael. Sam, the chosen child, vessel for Lucifer. And Max. What part does Max play in this world? Starts from season 1. Warning, Depression, (not yet) self harm.
1. The Runt Of The Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Supernatural' **

**Congratulations Ruby, Anna, Michelle. You have made me submit the story you have all been pestering me about. **

**The friends I have readers. **

**Please review if you have enjoyed this chapter and want me to continue it!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS - soon**

* * *

><p>Sometimes the world turns without you expecting it. The wind moves and you can't feel it, the clouds in the sky disappear and all your left with is the sky. You look up and see blue, just blue, and you start to wonder where the clouds went. Did they die? Or just move on? And you look at the ground your standing on and think why you're there. Why now? Would you die and everything move on? The answer is yes. Everything will still move. The world will still move. Life will continue on and never know you existed. Your entire existence will disappear like the clouds. And the world will still move. Those are the regular thoughts that run through Max Winchester's mind.<p>

Max never used to be this depressed, he used to be a happy child. He shouldn't be this sad at 15, and he usually isn't on a good day. But every bit of happiness was sucked away when his older brother, Sam left for Stanford.

_There was loud shouting coming from the room next to Max's. He was lying awake in his bed, clutching the teddy bear Dean bought him when he was 5. Taking a deep breath he got up and moved towards the door. Opening it he saw his older brother Sam arguing with their dad. Dean was sitting at the table, watching with sorrow filled eyes. Max looked at them with a heavy heart. This was the regular night for their family, Sam and Dad arguing about school, hunts…everything. He knew that it was effecting him badly, but keeping up the chirpy facade was doing him good. Almost convincing him that nothing was bad. _

"_I'm going Dad! I'm leaving!" Sam shouted as he grabbed a packed bad which was near the door. Max hadn't realized it was there until Sam grabbed it from the floor._

"_If you're going, don't bother coming back" Said John coldly. Dean and Max both stared at their father in shock._

"I won't. Trust me" the middle brother bit back as he slammed the door open and walked out.

"_Sam!" Shouted Dean and Max. The teenager walked into the room, staring at the wide open door. And no Sam. Tears welled up in Max's eyes as he just stood there. Feeling as if someone had personally ripped his heart out of his chest. _

"_Max?" asked Dean as he walked to the distraught boy. The brown haired teen turned around, number than ever before. His face was pale and he was shaking like a leaf._

_"He didn't say goodbye" Max mumbled and Dean wrapped him up in a hug "he didn't say goodbye"_

"_I know. I know. Shhh" _

"_Why didn't he say goodbye?"_

Max hadn't had contact with Sam after that fateful night. Didn't mean the older brother hadn't tried, Sam had tried contacting him millions of times. But Max had ended them all. Dean watched his little brother from time to time, face full of worry and concern. He knew that Sam leaving had effected them all, but worse for Max. Sam was younger and could relate to Max, where he was older and worked more. Not that he was a bad brother, no on the contrary Max had grown closer to Dean, so much that they were two peas in a pod.

Dean had noticed the slight changes in Max after Sam left. The tired lines, loss of weight, sadness etched into those too young eyes. To say he tried to get Max to talk is an understatement. Every time he tried it would only result in Max sinking into his shell more. Sam would have cracked him in an instant, but he just wasn't cut out for chick flick moments. Only time would tell where Max would break and tell him what's going on.

"Where we going?" Max suddenly asked from the passengers seat. Dean's mouth went dry.

"We're picking Sam up" there was an awkward moment of silence before Max chuckled.

"Not funny Dean. Seriously, where we going?"

"Like I said, to pick Sam up. We can't find Dad without him"

"Um, yes we can. You and I can do it, _without_ him" Max argued. It was always Sam, Max knew, he knew that he wasn't good enough to help Dean find Sam. Sam was the better younger brother, Dean always preferred Sam to him. But it didn't matter anymore, he didn't matter anymore. He was the younger brother. The expendable one.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to" Sighing in annoyance Max slouched in his seat and looked out the window "Look, I know this will be awkward for you. But we need him on this. We need a new pair of eyes to help us find Dad"

"Fine"

"Fine? That's it? No tantrum or anything? Just fine?" Dean teased with a smile.

"Yeah, Dean, just fine. I'll get over it" something inside Dean was telling him that he should worry about how Max was acting. Then again, when did he never _not_ worry?

* * *

><p>Pulling up outside Sam's apartment Dean looked around for any signs of people.<p>

"Well, looks pretty a-ok to me" Turning to see a brooding Max he rolled his eyes "Wanna come in or sit here brooding like a hormonal teenager?"

"I'll come in" he mumbled and got out of the Impala. He followed Dean into the apartment and looked around in the dark "Seems pretty neat" he whispered.

"Yeah, for a neat freak" Suddenly a figure lunges at Dean, grabbing his shoulder. Dean kncks the arm away and takes a strike at the figure who ducks just in time. He grabs the mans shoulder, swinging him around and pushes him back. The figure kicks and Dean blocks then pushes him back into the other room. Max catches a glimpse of the man's face and gasps at who it is. Dean elbows him in the face and Sam kicks back. Dean ducks and knocks Sam onto the floor. He grabs one hand on Sam's neck.

"Dean!" Max finally shouts. Sam looks over to who shouts and his eyes widens.

"Whoa, easy, tiger" Dean grins at Sam's shocked face as he's panting.

"Dean? Max? You guys scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice" Dean tutted, Sam grabbed Dean's hand, pulls, kicking his heel into Dean's back and flipping them both over to Sam's on top.

"You can say that again Dean" Says Max who's grinning. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Get off me" he groans as Sam backs off and helps Dean up. Sam looks longingly at Max for a second before turning to Dean.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer" Sam turns to Matt who explains.

"We need your help" he chuckles and shakes his head. Max feels slightly admitted by his annoyance at his obvious hate for hunting.

"I'm out. I've been out for two years"

"So its time to come back" Says Dean as he stands by Max. Sam rolled his eyes at them and crosses his arms.

"You could have called"

"If _I'd'a_ called, would you have picked up?" the lights abruptly turn on and the three see a very beautiful woman in a Smurfs to and seriously short red striped shorts on.

"Sam?" She asks. Dean immediately places his hands over Max's shocked eyes.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Max, this is my girlfriend, Jessica"

"Wait, you're brothers Dean and Max?" obviously knowing who they were. Max swats the hands from his eyes and looks at her beautiful face.

"The one and only" he grins along with Dean.

"I love the Smurfs" says Dean "You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brothers' league" Jess raises her eyebrows at him.

"Just let me put something on" she turns to go but Dean's voice stops her.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously" he mumbles and goes back to Sam who's expression is stiff "Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business"

"Nice meeting you though" Max says and turns to Sam.

"No" he spits out in a pompous way. Dean and Max raise their eyebrows at him as he moves to wrap his arm around Jessica "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her" Max shifts uneasily and puts on his facade.

"Oki doki then. Dad hasn't been home in a while" Sam scoffs at that.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later" Dean ducks his head before figuring what to say and looks at him head strong.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days" Sam's expression didn't change once, but we could see the hint of worry in his eyes.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside"

Max followed his two older brothers down the stairs, keeping his eyes locked onto his converse. He didn't want to face Sam and the questions he'll fire at him. And what would he say to not answering the constant calls? "Sorry big brother but I don't forgive you for totally ruining my life" cause _that_ would end well.

"I mean come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you guys" Sam says as he slips on a hoodie.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy" Max's chest becomes more empty at that little nickname. He's never gotten one, sure 'runt' is a nickname. But it just isn't warm. Sammy, its more lovable. Where his sounds like kicked trash "Dad's missing. We need you to help us find him"

"No actually" Max speaks up and the two turn to him "_Dean_ wants you. I was completely against this idea" he says and goes to walk ahead but Sam places his hand on his arm.

"Come on Max. Don't be like this-"

"Like what?" max spits and glares at his older brother.

"Like a bitch, runt" Dean smirks and Max sticks his tongue out. Shoving the arm off as he walks ahead and down the stairs.

"Get a life, dickhead" he mutters behind him and he hears Dean scoff.

"Dean, come on!" Sam shouts and catches up "Max doesn't want me to come. And I'm pretty sure Dad wouldn't either. I mean we aren't exactly The Brady Bunch. When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a 45" Max and Dean stops at the door that lead to outside "And when Max said he thought his teacher was a vampire, Dad handed him a Machete and told him to cut the bitch's head off. He was 4!" Max bit the inside of his cheek, biting back the anger to shout at him. No, no fucking way was he going to be in this conversation.

"I admit the last one was…" his voice trailed off and tried to look for the right word.

"Crazy!"

"No! Well, maybe a little but with you, what was he supposed to say?" Dean asked and Max rolled his eyes.

"_Sam_, he did the right thing. What if there was a monster in the closet? You would have been shark bait to the thing" Sam's brow furrowed in anger. Max mentally slapped himself, so much for not being apart of this conversation.

"He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark" The two brothers scoffed at that and looked at Sam as if he was crazy.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me?" Dean shook his head "Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there"

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her" Dean looked outside, the sudden memories of her being painful "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill anything that we _can_ find"

"We save a lot of people doing it, too"

"With or without you" Max added as he pushed the door open to the outside. There was a long pause before Sam looked at Dean with sorrow filled eyes.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us, for Max? She promised me to look after him. And him living this life…its dangerous" Dean walked outside and Max could tell that he was so close to punching Sam to smithereens.

"You know, stop it right there Sam" Max said "You broke that promise the minute you walked out that door two years ago. So shut your fucking mouth"

"And I'm sorry for that" Sam practically shouted in anger as they all made their way to the Impala "But I was trying to keep that promise by calling you. Emailing you. God you cut yourself off from me like you went MIA" Max scoffed and followed Dean to the boot.

"Like you running away was any different Sammy" Dean spoke up and looked through the arsenal.

"I went to college. To have a life. No weapons training, melting silver into bullets crap"

"A normal apple pie life?" Asked Max with a glare and Sam frowned.

"A _safe_ apple pie life. I didn't run away, it was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone" Max walked around the Impala so he was near the door. Turning his back to the two and taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it" Sam stayed silent, as if he was thinking.

"I can't do this alone. Max is only a teenager" Only a teenager, is that really all he thought about him? That made his chest tighten.

"What was he hunting?" Sam was coming. Opening the backseat door he got in and held his head in his hands. This was going to be a long trip. A couple minutes later Dean got in the car and started looking through the cassette tapes. There was a long patch of silence before Dean spoke.

"I know you don't want him to come"

"That's an understatement" Max scoffed and looked out the window.

"Hell be gone by Monday" Max looked at him in confusion.

"Why Monday?" Dean took a breath, he hated how the once beautiful relationship between Max and Sam had suddenly taken an ugly turn.

"He has a job interview" he said in a calm voice, but was waiting for Max to blow. But he didn't, he only sighed.

"Good for him" Concerned for his brother he turned in his seat and stared at the sad expression on his face.

"Max, c'mon tell me what's wrong"

"Nothings wrong" he muttered and rested his head on the window. Dean snorted.

"That's convincing" a smile twitched on the side of Max's lips. Sam entered the car and looked at the two.

"Everything ok?" Dean nodded and looked at Max in the mirror mouthing 'later'.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!<strong>

**DO YOU LIKE MAX?**


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer: i do not own the series 'Supernatural'**

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in like, FOREVER! **

**Max is played by Max Thieriot. Haha, i actually did not plan on them having the same name. **

**Guess you could call that's _supernatural_**

**Oh just ignore my bad jokes. **

* * *

><p>Awkward silence filled the impala as Sam and Max waited for Dean to come back out of the gas station. Max was looking out the window in silence, avoiding anyone's eyes, and Sam kept fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie.<p>

"How's school?" he finally asked with expectant eyes. Max sighed and resigned himself to Sam's questions.

"It sucks" the middle Winchester frowned and turned in his seat so he could face Max. Here goes the questioning.

"Why?"

"_Because_, its school" he said in a 'duh' voice "Why do you care anyway?" facing Sam with blank eyes. Sam felt his heart sink, he messed up two years ago, and he knows that. But can't his little brother see that he'll keep trying no matter what?

"I'm your brother" Max scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Because that worked out so well two years ago"

"Hey. How many times do I have to apologize?" Sam asked in anger. Max just stared at him and blinked.

"You have no idea how much that night affected me" he was about to ask but was cut off from Dean.

"Want some breakfast?" the eldest asked the two. Sam looked out the window and saw Dean wave a candy bar at him.

"No thanks"

"I'm not hungry" Max said and looked out the window again. He hated how Sam kept trying so hard to make amends when he obviously didn't want to. How could he trust his brother again when he ruined his life? Dean he can trust. He's there for him. And some day he'll open up. But not today.

"How'd you pay for that stuff? You two and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Not a scam if they're wiling to give us the cards now is it?" Max said with a glare.

"Look who's a moody teenager" Dean teased as he put the nozzle back on the pump and smiled sweetly through the window to Max, who gave him the finger "Feisty little bugger ain't he Sammy?" he grinned.

"Its Sam, Sammy was a chubby twelve-year-old. And what names did you write on the application this time?" asked Sam as he swung his legs back in the car. His feet caught a box and looking down he saw it was full of cassette tapes. Picking them up Sam placed them on his lap and looked through them.

"Uh, Burt Aframian" Dean said as he got into the driver seat and threw his soda and chips at Max who caught them with ease.

"Dickhead" Max muttered and Dean grinned.

"Runt" turning to Sam "And his two sons Hector and Hector Jr" gesturing to Max.

"That sounds about right" looking at another cassette tape he snorted "I swear man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection" Dean looked at Sam as if he had verbally abused him.

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two" Sam held up each tape for every band name he said "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean snatched the Metallica tape from Sam and placed it in the machine "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock"

"Well, house rules, Sammy. Max, will you do the honors?" Max grinned from his seat and flicked Sam back on the head who jumped.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" he smiled sweetly at the college student. Sam rolled his eyes at Max and turned to Dean.

"Dude, for the second time, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?" Dean turns up 'Back In Black'.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud" Max snickered from the back and watched the scenery as they drove.

* * *

><p>"Thank you" Sam said politely as he hung up his phone and turned to his brothers "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something I guess"<p>

"Yeah, he's not dead. Excellent detective work Sherlock" Max said sarcastically.

"Max" Dean said warningly and glanced back at the road "Check it out" Max looked over Dean's shoulder to the road and saw a bridge with two police cars and several officers. He pulled over and turned off the engine.

"Possible case?" asked Max as he took a closer look at the bridge.

"Could be" replied Dean and leaned over to the glove box, taking out a full box of fake ID's. Picking his and Sam's out he smiled at Sam who only stared.

"Let's go" he said and gets out of the car. Sam glanced back to Max who only waved and ducked under the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>"So we're looking for this guys girlfriend because?..." Max said as he rested in the backseat of the moving Impala.<p>

"Because she might know why he was murdered" explained Sam. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window, spotting a young woman who fit the description.

"Think I've found our lucky winner" he said and pointed to the brunette girl in gothic clothing. After parking on a corner street the trio walked over to where she was placing a 'Missing Troy" poster with a smiling young man on the front.

"What are we going to say to her?" asked Max.

"Um, that me and Sam are two concerned uncles and you're the cousin" Dean said with a smirk and walked ahead of the two "You must be Amy" Max felt like face palming at how straight forward Dean can be. The girl turned around with a suspicious face.

"Yeah?" Dean smiled and nodded, as if he was seeing a girl who he knew about for a long time.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles" gesturing to him and Sam "I'm Dean this is Sam, and this is Max, Troy's cousin"

"You're Megan?" Amy asked with a disbelieving expression.

"What?" said Max in outrage.

"No, no. He's a transgender" Dean smiled widely and wrapped his arm around Max, patting his back. Sam looked away to hide his watery eyes from keeping his laughter in. Max was too dumbstruck to even speak.

"Oh, sorry" Amy said apologetically and blushed in embarrassment.

"Its ok" Max was able to squeak out. Another young woman walked up from behind Amy and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah. Rachael, this is Sam and Dean. Troy's uncles and this is Meg-Max, this is _Max_, his cousin" Rachael nodded in greeting "I'm sorry for asking this, but why are you here?"

"We want to find Troy" Max said and Rachel snorted.

"You mind if we as you a couple of questions?" asked Sam in a polite voice.

"No, not at all" she said "There's a diner up the road. We can talk there" nodding in the direction.

The five of them were sitting in a booth, Max caught sight of Rachael giving him the googly eyes and felt his cheeks redden. Stupid women and their good looks. He's not even 16!

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home" Said Amy "He said he would call me right back" her eyes watered and Rachel rubbed circles on her back "and…he never did"

"Anything out of the ordinary happen?" asked Max, Amy shook her head sadly.

"No. Nothing I can remember"

"I like your necklace" Said Sam, her hand instinctively reached for the pentagram around her neck and looks down at it with a smile. Remembering the time he gave it to her.

"Did Troy give it to you?" Max asked with a little smile, she bit her lip and nodded.

"Mostly to scare my parents" laughing and wiping the stray tears "They're religious and since it's the devil sign-"

"Actually, it protects you against evil" said Sam.

"Here comes the nerd" Max whispered to Dean who chocked on his water.

"Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of stuff" Amy looked down at her necklace and had a grateful look in her eye.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries" Dean said as he leaned forward in his seat "Here's the deal ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" his voice trailed off as Amy and Rachel shared a meaningful look. Bingo "What is it?"

"Well, it's just…" Said Rachel "I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk"

"What do they talk about?" the three brothers said at the same time. Sam and Dean didn't seem to dwell on it but Amy giggled at Max's open shocked mouth.

"Its this kind of local legend" began Rachel "This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago" Dean and Max shared a look, both knowing that this was definitely their kind of gig "Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever"

* * *

><p>"What if it wasn't a murder?" asked Max as he span in the library chair thinking.<p>

"Shut up Max. I'm working," Bit Dean as he typed away on the library's computer, the words 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' was on the search box. Clicking 'go' no results were shown. Trying two more times with different words he kept getting the same result.

"Let me try" Sam said, Dean looked up and glared.

"I got it" the younger brother rolled his eyes and shoved Dean's chair away as he took over "Dude!" hitting Sam on the shoulder "You're such a control freak"

"And an uncaring freak" Max adds in a sing song voice. A look of hurt and guilt swept over Sam's expression before typing.

"So angry spirits are bon out of a violent death, right?" Dean nodded while Max sat there with an open mouth in disbelief. That little bitch. Of course Dean listens to Sam. The sadness enveloped Max once again and he looked down at his hands. Stupid sadness, always making an empty spot in his chest "Like Max said, maybe it's not murder" he said and replaced the word 'murder' with 'suicide'. One result showed up and the newspaper clipping loaded onto the screen "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river"

"Does it say why she did it?" asked Dean.

"Yeah"

"What?" Dean and Max said in unison.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die" Max shook her head at the woman's stupidity.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it'" Sam read "said husband Joseph Welch"

"The bridge look familiar to you?"

* * *

><p>"You know how much I hate dark bridges Dean! You dipshit" cursed Max as he got out of the car and grumbled. Sam frowned at the use of language but before he could say anything Dean gave him a warning look. He was already on Max's list, no need to make him blow his head off.<p>

"Stop whining like a girl and deal with it" said Dean as he walked ahead of them. The quietness of the two got on Sam's nerves, obviously something was going on. Max was walking slower than usual with a slightly pale face, and Dean looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from talking. He couldn't help himself.

"What's so bad about dark bridges?" Dean looked over to him with the '_dude'_ face "What? I'm just asking"

"Yeah, well, _stop_ asking" said Dean.

"Its just a bridge – "

"Last time I was on a dark bridge I almost died" said Max, voice barely above a whisper "And you weren't there" he added and rushed ahead of the two. Dean whacked Sam on the arm harshly. But the middle Winchester was too guilty to notice, he wasn't there. Max almost died and he wasn't there to protect him. His little brother who's not even close to the drinking age.

"Dude, what the hell!" hissed Dean "No, doesn't matter. You would have known sooner or later"

"Why not sooner?! Why-why didn't you call me?" he asked desperately. Dean sighed and kept on walking.

"We're _so_ not gonna have this conversation now Sam" he said forcefully "But just saying, would you have picked up?" Sam stopped in his tracks and lowered his head slightly. No, he wouldn't have.

"So, this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean's voice erupted his guilt. Max rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't have been very majestic I imagine" he muttered.

"You think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked Dean as he stood besides him, avoiding Max's dirty stare.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him" starting to walk off. Max stayed and leaned against the bar. Sam hesitated before following Dean.

"Ok, so now what?" he asked with a sigh.

"We keep digging till we find him. Might take a while" Sam stopped and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Dean. I told you. I've gotta get back by Monday – "

"By Monday" Dean said as he turned to face Sam with an indifference look "Right. The interview" taken aback by the sadness laced in his tone Sam's face softened.

"Yeah"

"Yeah. I forgot" Max frowned as he noticed how Dean was longing to be with Sam.

He's not good enough.

No, stop that. He couldn't think of it that way. He just misses Sam, he's good enough. Right?

"You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Sam looked at his brother in confusion and a hint of anger.

"Maybe" his voice challenging "Why not?" Dean could have laughed.

"Does Jessica know the truth? Does she know about things you've done?"

"That you've killed?" Sam's head snapped to Max, eye's showing his anger. Max grinned at him.

"No. And she's not ever going to know"

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want Sammy. But sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are" turning around and walking. Sam scoffed at him and followed.

"Who's that?"

"You're one of us" that ticked Sam off as he stormed over to face his brother.

"No. I'm not like you and Max"

"Oi! I'm a glitterbomb of glory, gigantor" Max shouted in offence as he walked up besides Dean.

"This is not going to be my life" Sam said in desperation.

"You have a responsibility"

"To Dad?" asked Sam "And his crusade?" his gaze moving to Max "If it weren't for pictures, Max wouldn't even know what Mom looks like" Max stumbled back as if he was personally hit. Dean looked like he was going to attack Sam if he even dragged Max into their fight "And what difference would it make? Even if we find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone, and she isn't coming back" that set Dean off as he shoved Sam roughly against a pillar. Max felt tears prickle his eyes and walked back to the car. Just as he took a couple of steps he felt something cold hit him like a snowball. It felt as if the emptiness in his chest was replaced by ice cubes.

"Max" he heard Dean call after Sam's name. Looking up Max saw the woman, Constance standing on the edge of the bridge. She turned to Dean and Sam before falling off. Instincts kicking in he and his brothers bolted to where she fell.

"Where'd she go?" asked Dean as they leaned over the edge to look at the rushing water below.

"I don't have a freaking tracking device Dean" said Max at the same time as Sam said something. Hearing the Impala's engine start up Max froze. Oh this can't be good. Casting a sideways glance at Dean he saw the astonished look. Turning to the impala he felt the same feeling, something was off.

"What the…"

"Who's driving your car?" asked Sam, feeling sorry for the poor guy who messed with Dean's 'baby'. The elder brother held up the keys.

"Constance" just as Max said her name the Impala shot forwards.

"Go. Go!" shouted Dean as he pushed Sam and Max. The three ran as fast as they could. Before the car could run them over they jumped over the side of the bridge, roaring engine passing by. Max's hand slipped off the railing he held on to and was about to plummet when he felt a hand grab his. Looking up he saw the face of Sam. When Sam's hand touched his a wave of darkness enveloped his entire being. Feeling bile rise in his mouth his arms scrambled to get up. Sam gripped him tight and raised the smaller boy onto the ledge. Getting his balance Max lurched forwards and threw up.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam shouted in the distance. Everything Max heard was muffled and far away. Gripping onto the metal bar near him his body shook with hidden tremors. The darkness he felt was toxic, as if all of his worst nightmares were put into one. Soon the feeling left like drained water and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm super" he heard Dean say in a sarcastic voice. Looking over he saw his brother covered in what he could only guess was mud. Gross mud. Chuckling at his disgruntled face Max leaned back and took deep breaths.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked as he looked at Max with concern. Max shoved aside how nice it felt that he was concerned about him and glared.

"I just jumped over a bridge, of course I'm not fine" taken aback by the bitterness he grumbled.

"Sorry for asking" after getting Dean back up and checking over the car Max rinsed his mouth with the holy water (the only water they had) over the bridge and listened in on the conversation his brothers had.

"Car alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah" responded Dean "Whatever she did to it, it seems alright now" leaning on the boot and flung his arms out to dry off "That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure"

"What gave it away?" asked Max in sarcasm as he walked to the car. Dean glancing at him with worry.

"You ok?" Max scoffed and opened his backseat door.

"Yeah, I'm fine" missing the disbelieving looks Dean and Sam shared.

* * *

><p>"You smell like poo bro" Max said in a nasally voice as he pinched his nose. He was sitting on the motel's bed heart still pounding in his chest, seeing Dean had taking a dive into the river had shaken him up more than he let on.<p>

"Shut it, runt"

"Make me, dickhead" Max grinned despite the underwhelming fear still laced inside "So, Dad had everything planned out" he gestured to the walls "Why all of a sudden up and go?"

"I don't know, but Dad would have burned the corpse. I don't get it" said Dean as he looked at the woman in white paper.

"She might have another weakness" muttered Sam in thought.

"Dad would wanna make sure. He'd dig her up. Say where she's buried?" Sam skimmed through the article again.

"No. Not that I can tell"

"Well, if you can't tell then we're all doomed because poor _Sammy_ can't see" mocked Max as he looked through some paper's left lying around. All to do with demons, just before he moved to another pile he caught sight of a drawing of yellow eyes. Underneath it was written 'yellow eyed demon'. Something told him that it wasn't just run-of-the-mill research.

"_Max_ – " Dean glared but before he could say anything else Sam kept on talking as if Max hadn't said anything.

"If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive" Dean hummed in agreement.

"Alright, why don't you two see if you can find an address. I'm gonna clean up" heading to the bathroom.

"Probably a good idea, you're like a walking sewer" smirked Max and felt happier when Dean's mouth twitched upwards. Before Dean could reach the bathroom Sam's voice made him halt.

"Hey, Dean? What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry – " Dean's hand caused him to stop.

"No, chick-flick moments" Sam chuckled and nodded with a grin.

"Alright, jerk"

"Bitch" just as Dean entered the bathroom and the shower turned on Sam turned to Max who was avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry" he said, _that_ got Max's attention.

"For which part?" he asked with anger. Sam sighed and sat next to him "The part where you left without saying goodbye, or the part when you involved me in you little argument with Dean just to prove a point?" there was silence as Sam fumbled with his hands.

"Both?" Scoffing Max ignored the frustrated tears that prickled his eyes.

"You know what? Just-Just leave it Sam. I don't want you're stupid apology" moving to go outside but was stopped by Sam getting up with him.

"What do you want me to say Max? Because your making it pretty darn hard to let me say sorry" Sam practically shouted in annoyance. Turning around Max had to stop himself from throwing his body at the giant.

"I want you to realize how much you effected me!" shouting at his brother. Sam stumbled back in shock at how broken Max sounded "I want you to say sorry for all the pain that you have caused me ever since you walked out that door two years ago without a _single_ goodbye" forcing himself to stop revealing anything else. Even though he may hate Sam, he didn't want to hurt him with all of the drama. Sam felt his heart break as he sat down and held his head in his hands.

"I-I am really sorry Max" he said genuinely. Max took a gulp before sitting next to his brother, for once letting his tears out. Sam immediately gripped tight of his baby brother and held him close. Feeling a wet patch grow on his chest as Max cried. They stayed like that for a while before Sam's phone beeped. Letting the younger one go he opened his phone and saw a new voicemail from Jessica. Max chuckled and looked at Sam.

"A little clingy don't yah think?" Sam stared at Max as if Christmas had arrived early. His brother was speaking to him. Actually speaking, none of the snarky remarks or mock. Just, speaking like a brother "Well then, nothing to say. That's a first" grinning and wiped away his tear stains "No word of this to Dean ok?" pointing menacingly at Sam.

"Yeah, ok" he smiled back.

"I'm gonna see where we can find this husband of our resident Woman in White" getting up and rummaging through some papers. After a couple of minutes Dean finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey, man, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab something to eat at that diner" Max's head popped up from his circle of papers and felt his stomach grumble. Dang, throwing up can empty a guy.

"Ooh I'm joining" getting up off the floor, using Sam's knee in the process. Dean raised stunned eyebrows at the simple contact and sent a questioning glance at Sam "After all a growing boy's gotta eat"

"Oki doki then" said Dean "You want anything?" asking Sam who was staring at his phone.

"No"

"Aframian's buying" he shook his head and Dean rolled his eyes "C'mon mini Aframian" pushing Max gently out the door. Half way to the car, both spotted the police.

"Oh crap" muttered Max as the manager of the motel pointed to them. Dean pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"Dude. Five-O. Take off"

"_What about you and Max?_"

"They kind of spotted us. Go find Dad" just as he hung up Max and him turned around to face the police officers with smiles.

"Problem, officers?" asked Dean innocently. The two officer's looked at Max with some concern before turning their hard looks to Dean.

"Where's you're partner?"

"Partner? What - ? What partner?" the obvious leader of the two shoved a thumb to the room Dean and Max came from.

"So. Fake U.S marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" Dean grinned and Max slowly and painfully face palmed.

"My boobs"

* * *

><p>"You just had to do it" Max said as he and Dean entered the police station. Gaining curious stares as the two were lead through.<p>

"Where would the fun be if I didn't?" Dean grinned.

"You two, quiet" said the police officer who held Dean's handcuffs. Max grimaced cheekily earning a chuckle from Dean. Being lead into the back of the station Dean was put into a room while Max was handcuffed to the bench outside it.

"Don't, move" said the older man and walked off. Not soon after the sheriff walked down the hall, carrying a box in his hands. Just before he entered the room he spared a worried and saddened look to Max.

"So, you wanna give us your real name?" he asked as he entered the room. Dean looked up with a cheeky expression.

"I told you. It's Nugent. Ted Nugent"

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here. Especially the kid"

"We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble? Or 'Squeal-like-a-pig' trouble?" smirking playfully.

"You got the faces of 10 missing persons taped to your wall, along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you and your kid brother are officially suspects" Dean rolled his eyes at the offences.

"That makes sense. When the first one went missing in '82, I was three and the kid wasn't even born yet"

"I know you two got partners. One of them is an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing" fishing his hand inside the box. Dean shrugged as in 'there you go' "So tell me, Dean" the Sheriff threw an old ragged journal in front of Dean as his expression changed into one of surprise "Is this his?" Sheriff moved to sit on the table next to the journal as he opened it to a page "I thought that might be your name, see I leafed through this. What little I could make out, I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this too" Showing the page which was written in capitals 'DEAN 35-111' "Now, you and the kid are staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means" grinning Dean leant back in his chair and shrugged.

"Its my high school locker code"

Max whistled a tune as he spread his legs out on the bench outside the room. Eyes kept glancing his way, expressions ranging from concern as to how a teenage boy got caught up in all of this, to anger that he _was_ in all of this. Suddenly the door opened up, revealing a close to be pissed Sheriff. He knelt down and unlocked the cuffs.

"Inside" he ordered and Max did a quick salute before walking inside to see his grinning brother "Have a seat" doing as he was told, he sat down next to his brother "Can you tell me what this is?" the Sheriff asked as he gestured to the book. Max froze as his eyes set on it. Dad's journal, he never goes anywhere with it. On the page was coordinates. Looking up to Dean he knew exactly what his brother would have said.

"Dean's locker combination" at that the Sheriff took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was too old for this shit.

"What. Is it?"

"My locker combination" Dean said with annoyance.

"I don't buy that for a second kid. Now you tell me what these numbers mean before –"

"Before what? Locking us away? To be honest juvy doesn't sound half had" Max grinned but stopped when the Sheriff had a malicious look on.

"Oh you won't be going to Juvy"

"What?" the two brothers said in unison.

"You'll go into foster care" Max and Dean shared equal looks of dread. The room was quiet before the Sheriff stood up "Looks like you won't be any help. C'mon" he said and dragged Max out the door. Dean glared at the Sheriff with burning ire.

As the Sheriff handcuffed the kid to the bench he spared a look of concern at the emotionless face he had before going back to interrogate Dean. When the Sheriff left Max sighed deeply and placed his head in his hands. He was getting a headache ever since he touched Sam. The evil that spread from his brother was overwhelming. The sick feeling was like smelling a strong perfume. Massaging his temples Max groaned as his stomach did the flips and his mouth went sour. Now was not the time to throw up.

Suddenly the room went into a frenzy, cops raced out the doors and packing their gear. A deputy ran to the room the Sheriff and Dean were.

"We just got a 911. Shots fired over at Whiteford Road" Just as the Sheriff left the room he looked over at Max.

"Do you need to use the head kid?" grimacing at how pale Max looked, the kid looked like he was about to spill his lunch.

"Nup, all good" giving him a lousy thumbs up. The Sheriff scoffed and joined his colleagues. Seeing them leave Max sighed and leant on his seat. Won't be leaving any time soon. Hearing a door close behind him Max looked up and his spirits lightened immediately. Dean knelt down and picked his cuffs.

"Lets get out of here" he grinned.

"Not arguing"

* * *

><p>"Lemme talk to him" Max whined as he reached for the phone in Dean's hands. The older brother waved him off and turned at an angle which would make it impossible for anyone to reach.<p>

"Listen we gotta talk" Max sniffed and crossed his arms as he leant against the phone booth. Dick brother "Sammy would you let me talk?...Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho…I've got his journal…Yeah, well, he did this time…Same ex-marine crap, to let us know where he's going…Not sure yet…..Sam! Sam!" Dean's frantic cried made Max's heart stop.

"Dean, what-"

"Its Sam" he cut in and ran out of the phone booth. Looking around the parking lot he rushed to a car and started picking it.

"I can tell its Sam! But-what's going on?" opening the car door Dean had no time to respond as he ordered his little brother to get in.

"It's the Constance bitch. She's got Sam" confusion leaked through Max's mask.

"Wait, but Jessica…"

"I don't know Max. Crap!" bashing his hands on the wheel "I don't know where she'd take him" Instantly Max could imagine a light bulb turning on in his head.

"I do" Dean looked up with hopeful eyes "Her house. She'd take him home" Max's head nearly fell out the window when the car lurched backwards in reverse. Dean was never a slow driver.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the house Dean all but speedy gonzalesed it out of the car. Hearing Sam's pain filled cried was the thing that nocked Max out of his trance as he bolted out of the car. Dean shot through the window, causing the ghost to disappear. His legs almost gave out as he saw the car drive into the house.<p>

"Sam!" Dean shouted, grabbed Max's arm and ran to the destroyed house.

"Sam!" cried Max as he rushed to the car, his brother sat there in a daze.

"Here"

"You ok?"

"I think" Max stood back as Dean threw pieces of wood to the side and reached inside and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me" while Dean helped Sam through the window Max felt the uneasy feeling again and turned around. There near the stairs was Constance. She leaned down and picked up a photo in a frame.

"There you go"

"Um, guys?" the two brothers stood and looked to see Constance glaring at them, she threw the picture down. Abruptly a table on the other side of the room was shoved against the three brothers. Pinning them against the Impala. This was so not good for his nausea. Feeling the bile rise up he groaned and felt the room getting hot. The lights started to flicker causing his head to hurt. Looking up Constance turned around, scared. Water began to fall down the staircase, she moved to see what it was and on the top step, was a boy and a girl. Max recognized them as Constance's children.

"You've come home to us Mommy" She looked at them distraught and in a blink of an eye the children were behind her. Just as they embrace her she screams and the image flickers. A surge of energy the three drop as a puddle on the floor. After a moment of silence Dean and Sam push the Bureau over. Feeling the weight being released Max stumbles and leans onto he car. The cold feeling had vanished but oh Jesus it took a toll on him.

"Max? you ok?" asked Dean as he helped him stand, concern and worry etched onto his face along with Sam. Max gave them a weak smile and nod.

"Yeah, just being pushed up against a car makes you're legs go to sleep" chuckling weakly and walked over to the puddle. Stumbling a few times before gaining his balance.

"So, this is where she drowned her kids" said Dean after a while. Sam nodded, staring at the water with a frown.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them"

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy" slapping him on the chest and walked away, Sam laughed through the pain and wrapped an arm over Max's shoulders.

"Well, talk about family drama's" the brothers laughed as they walked back to the car.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you screwed up my car" Dean said seriously as he inspected the damage "I'll kill you"

* * *

><p>Once they were all in the car and driving back to Stanford Max was lounging in the backseats with his head in his arms. Ignoring the pain in his head Max kept track of the conversation they were having.<p>

"Ok, here's where Dad went" said Sam "Blackwater Ridge, Colorado"

"Sounds charming. How far?" asked Dean the music somehow blasted even louder causing Max to groan in pain "Hey, you alright there?"

"Yeah, just tired" he replied and Dean let it go. Max felt his chest tighten at the lie.

"About six hundred miles" said Sam.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning" Sam looked at him, hesitating before saying anything.

"Dean, I, u…" Dean looked at him before responding.

"You're not going" he said and Max tensed, he could practically feel the desperation in Dean.

"My interview's in like ten hours. I gotta be there" Dean frowned in disappointment and didn't look at Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll take you home" he turned up the music and Max felt as if his brain would fry. Lying through the pain he wished that the bad feeling would go away.

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of the apartment Max felt as if a part of him was leaving with Sam again. He just forgave his brother and now he's leaving him again. The luck just keeps giving. Max got out of the car along with Sam.<p>

"Call me if you find him?" He asked his brothers. Dean nodded along with Max "And maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?" question mainly fired at Max.

"Yeah Sammy" he said and hugged his brother before getting back in the car. Just as Sam walked away Dean's voice stopped him.

"Sam?" the giant brother turned around "You know, we all made one hell of a team back there"

"Yeah" driving off Max fought the tears that prickled his eyes and looked out the window.

"You know we'll see him again" Dean said with conviction. Max nodded but didn't face his brother.

"Yeah, I know" hating how his voice cracked, after a while he faced Dean "Dean?"

"Yeah?" sparing him a glance.

"We'll find Dad right? Despite that he doesn't want to be?" he asked with hope and Dean cracked a smile.

"Yeah runt, we'll find him" Max chuckled but suddenly he was gasping for air. White flashes invaded his mind and the sounds of Sam's shouts echoed in his ears. Bile rose up in his mouth, hands fumbled for the car door. Opening it up he didn't even realize that they had already pulled over. Tumbling out of the car he threw up on the side of the road. Hands gripped him tight on his shoulders.

"MAX!" Dean's shout brought him back to the present. Gasping for air Max looked at his brother with terror. Completely different from the one Dean was giving him "Max?" he asked with concern "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong"

"S-Sam" that was all Dean needed to help Max get in the car before driving past the speed limit back to Stanford. Pulling outside the apartment Max was barely conscious when Dean bolted out of the Impala. He ran up the steps, able to hear Sam's screams Dean kicked the door open.

"Sam!"

"Jess!" hearing the cried from the bedroom, he ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Feeling head down the hallway his heart almost leapt out of his chest at seeing fire coming from the bedroom. Running in he caught sight of Jess burning on the ceiling.

"Sam! Sam!" running over to his brother.

"No! No!" Grabbing him off the bed Dean shoved him out the door and the apartment. Sam struggling all the way "Jess! Jess! NO!"

* * *

><p>Driving away from Stanford was a quiet trip. Once they'd gotten a Motel room and settled in, nobody dared to speak. Sam's eyes were red and puffy as he sat on his bed and hugged his knees. Dean frowned at the sight, sympathy for his brother had never been this strong before. Casting a look at the bathroom he grimaced as he heard Max throwing up. How did his brother know to get to Sam? He had to admit that Max had been a little out of it lately, but this took the cake. When Max came out of the bathroom he wobbled over to his bed and flopped down.<p>

"Max?" Dean asked and smiled a little when his brother gave him a glare "Can I speak to you outside?" Groaning Max reluctantly got off the bed and followed his brother outside. Closing the door behind them Dean sat on the Impala.

"What is it Dean? I need to sleep" whined Max as he sat next to his brother.

"How did you know to get to Sam?" asked Dean with suspicion. Max instantly froze and cleared his throat.

"I just did. I had a feeling yah know?" looking up at Dean with hopeful eyes. It wasn't a full on lie, he did have a feeling, just left out some details. Dean sighed and rubbed his face.

"No, I don't know. Listen Max" looking at his brother with tired eyes "if this ever happens again, tell me. Because seeing you like that, in pain and throwing up. Its scary man" after some silence Max nodded and avoided looking at Dean. This is why he doesn't tell Dean about whats going on, his brother handles enough shit. And adding to the load would break his brother.

"I will Dean. Promise" but he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter(:<strong>

**Pretty please, with a cherry on top, review!**


End file.
